


Sleep Here Tonight

by doomsdev



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, or not who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdev/pseuds/doomsdev
Summary: They share a bed and it’s definitely Not Gay





	Sleep Here Tonight

Outside in the dark of night, rain poured onto the streets of Gotham. This was the second storm that week and it certainly wouldn’t be their last. Inside a small studio apartment, Edward examined the wounds of the self-proclaimed “King of Gotham”. 

“There. All done.” 

Edward pulled his warm hands away from Oswald’s bandages, satisfied with what he saw. The stitches held and seemed to heal just fine. He rose to his feet and collected his first aid kit. 

“You should get some rest, Mr. Penguin. Wouldn’t want your wound to open again.” The man grinned widely to which Oswald frowned in response. He didn’t want to be reminded of how his short trip to the kitchen resulted in him falling face first into the hardwood floor. Edward, seeing as his quip wasn’t well recieved, began to leave, kit in hand. 

“Can I get you anything before you go to bed?” He asked before leaving the bedroom. “Tea? Food? Extra pillow?”

Oswald shook his head. “I’m fine, Edward.” Slowly, he shifted himself underneath the floral green quilt without hurting his wound too badly. With a nod, Ed prepared himself to leave before his guest spoke again. 

“Ed?”

“Yes, Mr. Penguin?”

“Just Oswald is fine.”

“Oswald.” Edward repeated, growing warm as the name fell from his lips. 

“Would you rather sleep here tonight?” Oswald blurted, his pale face growing red and covering whatever freckles he had. The offer came at the spur of the moment, no real thought went into it rather than guilt for having him sleep on a raggedy couch. Ed’s brows furrowed, his gaze falling to the floor as he tried to understand. 

“I always sleep here?” He answered, head tilting in confusion. 

Oswald sighed. He really was stuck with an idiot. “In the bed. I’m sure it’s uncomfortable sleeping on that couch all the time.” 

“Oh!” Edward’s eyes widened. “I’m really fine, Mister- uh, Oswald. Honestly. I crash there all the time after work anyway and—“

“Edward.” Oswald said firmly, sitting up in the bed and patting the spot beside him. “After everything you’ve done for me, it’s only fair that I let you sleep in comfort.” 

Ed paused and huffed as he finally came to terms. “Okay. Let me grab my pajamas.” He set the first aid kit down on a nearby table and reached into his dresser for a set of green flannel pajamas before stepping into the bathroom. 

Oswald watched him move around the room, feeling almost proud of himself being able to convince him to stay. He settled back into bed, his hands resting over his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. Pipes creaked as a sink turned on in the restroom and the lamp on the bedside table occasionally flickered, threatening to finally die out. Something about it reminded him of his mother’s apartment. 

Before Oswald could dwell on the sudden nostalgia, Edward exited the bathroom, running a hand through his hair that had curled and frizzed by the end of the day. The buttons on Ed’s green flannel top were lazily done, the top two undone to expose his chest that Oswald couldn’t take his eyes off of. 

“Your shirt.” The crime lord gestured. Ed’s eyes widened and quickly buttoned up his shirt. 

“Sorry.” Edward climbed into bed beside Oswald with a faint smile. Oswald shuffled to make room for him until they were laying beside each other, staring up at the cieling as if they were waiting on something. 

“Are you comfortable?” Edward asked, turning his head to look at him. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Are you?” Oswald turned to look at him as well, meeting deep brown eyes. 

“As comfortable as a person can be on a cheap mattress.” 

Oswald smiled and gave a short laugh. “Soon, Ed, I will rebuild my empire and you will sleep on only the best of mattresses.”

Edward chuckled in response, grinning at the thought. “How kind, Mister Penguin.” 

With that, they turned over to get into better sleep positions, bed frame creaking underneath their weight. Silence filled the room again till the forensic scientist spoke again. 

“Goodnight, Oswald.” Ed said quietly with a soft smile. 

“Goodnight, Edward.” Oswald muttered. 

They closed their eyes and fell asleep. 

—————

Penguin’s heavy tossing and turning threw Edward out of his light sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked over, seeing the other asleep and muttering. He sighed and moved onto his back. The clock on the bedside table showed it was two A.M. and Ed almost considered staying up to look over files Gordon had given him a few days prior. 

Before he could make up his mind, Oswald turned again and pulled himself close to Edward, wrapping an arm over his chest. He muttered a short hungarian phrase as he snuggled closer to him. Ed froze, unsure of what to do with his hands. He had never been so close to someone, nonetheless another man. He did whatever seemed normal, placing a hand on the arm wrapped over his chest and another over his shoulder. Oswald sighed, seeming comfortable. 

The tossing and turning stopped and Edward went back to sleep. 

—————

The sun rose and shined onto Oswald’s face, forcing him awake. He hid his face into the pillow beneath him and felt arms hold him closer. His eyes shot open and he quickly pulled away, nearly falling out of bed. 

Edward jolted awake, startled and immediately reaching for his glasses. “Oswald?” He squinted after putting on his frames, seeing him wide eyed and red faced. “What happened?”

“U-uh, nothing!” Oswald quickly stammered. “You can go back to sleep, Edward. I was just going to... grab some water.” 

“Oh, I’ll grab it for you.” Ed patted his shoulder before getting out of bed. “I have to make breakfast for us anyway. How do pancakes sound?”

“That sounds great, thank you, Ed.” Oswald smiled briefly, sitting up in bed and forcing his blush to go away.

Now sitting in bed alone, he almost started to miss being wrapped in the other’s arms.


End file.
